Forbidden Love
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: REPUBLISH-Perseteruan antara Cenayang dan Hunter, benang merah antara putra pewaris keduanya. Kini benang merah itu tetap tersambung sejak apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Sekalipun keduanya telah bereinkarnasi dan hidup di masa depan./AU/OOC/Sho-ai SpaMano
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Jumpa lagi dengan saya, errr, masih pada ingat nggak? Um, yang merasa asing, saya athenne thalia #nyengir gaje. Ganti pen name aja sih (salahkan Hunger Games. Saya ngefans berat sama Katniss!) Well, ini fanfic Forbidden Love yang sebenernya saya udah publish dua tahun lalu. Saya republish, dengan pengeditan yang cukup besar-besaran. Semoga tidak mengecewakan… Oh, ya, jangan lupa baca AN dibawah ya… Ada sesuatu (ceilah!) yang mau author bicarain. Selamat menikmati kisahnya. :)

.

**Forbidden Love**

—**scarlet everdeen production**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Forbidden Love © scarlet everdeen**

**Idea © Alexandra Anya Braginskaya**

**.**

**Beta-ed by: hkr-11**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, a little bit High School, typo, etc.**

**.**

"_Jangan jatuh cinta padanya…."_

"_Jangan jatuh cinta padanya… Apa kau tak pernah tahu? Benang merah itu takkan terputus… namun kalian ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan pernah bersama." _

"_Aku—selaku kepala keluarga Vargas, keluarga cenayang tertua dan teragung di seluruh permukaan bumi, menentang hubungan kalian!"_

"_Menyerahlah…."_

"_Menyerahlah…."_

"_Menyerahlah…."_

Kata-kata menusuk bergaung berulang-ulang bagai mantra yang tak kunjung habisnya. Dan Lovino Vargas memegang kepalanya yang kian menegang, kelopak matanya tertutup rapat—tidak lagi menampakkan iris hijau cemerlang yang lebih indah dari batu giok manapun. Giginya bergemelutukan menahan sakit yang mendera, dan air mata pun turun tanpa sanggup ia cegah. Hingga jeritan frustasi pun menggema di malam purnama itu.

"AAAAARGH!"

"Vee—_Fratello_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sekolah tampak lengang. Jam pulang sekolah telah berlalu sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar siswa langsung mengambil respon tercepat—bagai gerak refleks, melangkahkan kaki dan pulang. Terlebih setelah dijejali tiga jam masing-masing Kimia, Fisika dan Aljabar. Walau lain lagi kisahnya jika kau seorang maniak sains dan matematika. Namun ada seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut cokelat, mata hijau zamrud, serta memiliki satu helai rambut yang mencuat membentuk lengkungan—istilah lainnya, _ahoge_— tetap berada dalam kelas. Tidak peduli kelas telah benar-benar kosong. Bahkan ia tidak mengingat saat sebelumnya ia bertengkar dengan guru aljabarnya. Pikirannya tidak sedang berada disana.

Mata hijau cantik itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Menerawang kosong ke arah jendela bening yang menampakkan langit biru cerah tak berawan. Bibirnya sedikit tertekuk seperti biasa. Tangannya diletakkan di bawah dagu.

"Vee, Ludwig, aku mau ke kelas. _Fratello_ benar-benar bersikap aneh sejak pagi, aku khawatir padanya, vee…."

Sebuah suara manis menyapa indera pendengaran sang pemuda di dalam kelas—Lovino Vargas. Dan ia tidak mempedulikannya. Otaknya sama sekali tidak dapat terfokus pada apapun di sekitarnya. Hanya pada bayangan dalam mimpinya semalam. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau dua orang pria melintas di koridor depan jendela kelasnya. Yang satu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Perbedaan yang mencolok hanya warna mata dan letak rambut mencuat alias _ahoge_ yang menjadi ciri khas mereka, duo kembar Italia. Yang satu orang, siswa tingkat akhir jalur akselerasi di Hetalia Senior High School—tempat mereka bertiga bersekolah. Berambut pirang dan disisir rapi, seorang pria berotot, sehingga ia jauh lebih tampak seperti prajurit militer dibanding seseorang yang masih merupakan siswa tingkat akhir di sekolah.

"_Fratello_!"

Lovino mengerjapkan matanya. Terkejut saat menjumpai Feliciano Vargas—adik kembar semata wayangnya, berdiri di hadapannya bersama seorang pemuda Jerman pirang.

"Ah, Feli…. Dan, kau, si Kentang Jelek, _ngapain_ kau kemari? Bersama adikku pula!" Mata hijaunya menyipit kesal melihat sang adik ada bersama yang seorang lagi.

"Vee, _Fratello_, jangan galak-galak dengan Ludwig. Ludwig baik, kok, dia mengantarku kemari." Senyuman polos menggemaskan tersungging dari bibir merah muda Feliciano.

"Hah, terserah deh…." Lovino mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak tidak terima dengan kehadiran sang pemuda Jerman. "Feli, kita pulang sekarang?"

Feliciano tersenyum lagi. "Ayo, vee…."

Setidaknya, ada yang dapat membuat Lovino kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Untuk sejenak, persoalan yang membebaninya tersimpan di sudut pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Fratello_…."

Suara itu terdengar jauh. Sangat jauh….

"_Fratello_…."

Ah, terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat.

"_Fratello_…."

Lovino kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Tampak ia sedang duduk termangu di ruang makan, dengan Feliciano—sang adik, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Hah? Feli?"

"Vee, benar kan, _Fratello_ melamun…. Sebenarnya ada apa, vee? Aku juga mendengar _Fratello_ semalam berteriak, mimpi burukkah?" Feli bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Nee, terserah kau sajalah." Lovino memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan.

"Mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu ya?" Feliciano kembali bertanya, matanya tampak menyelidik walau ditutupi dengan wajah polosnya. "Tentang pemuda Spanyol itu, kan, vee?"

"Aaaah, Feli bego! Seenaknya saja baca pikiranku. Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya kemampuan itu, kau bisa membaca pikiranku seenaknya!" Lovino menyembur kesal.

"Vee, _Fratello_, aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Terserahlah, aku mau makan!" Lovino menggerutu sambil menyendok pasta tomat banyak-banyak.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau _Fratello_ memimpikannya, vee—peristiwa itu bisa saja jadi pertanda."

"Mungkin." Lovino mengaduk pastanya lesu. "Masalahnya kelanjutan mimpi itu, si Spanyol-Jelek itu juga bereinkarnasi…. Dan dia juga akan datang ke kelasku!"

"Pantas." Feli tersenyum penuh arti. "Dan tadi dia tidak datang, bukan?"

Tepat sasaran. Lovino mengangguk pasrah, ketahuan sudah apa yang menjadikannya begitu aneh seharian. Lovino Vargas—seorang cenayang dari keluarga cenayang terhormat dan tertua di dunia yang berasal dari Italia, bukan hanya itu, ia adalah sang putra pewaris nama Vargas. Cenayang-cenayang dari keluarga Vargas terbukti sangat hebat, dan hal tersebut diwariskan—hingga kini. Dimana akan terjadi kembali peristiwa besar yang berkaitan dengan suatu kejadian di masa lalu. Benang merah antara Vargas dan sebuah keluarga pemburu cenayang yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Hunter _asal Spanyol—Carriedo.

"Aa, Fratello tenang saja, vee…. Aku yakin dia pasti akan datang, vee—karena benang merah itu belum terputus." Feliciano kembali pada ekspresi polosnya yang biasa, walau terdapat nada keseriusan dalam suara manisnya.

"Benang merah apaan…." Lovino menggerutu, dan kembali terfokus pada makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda diiringi celotehan riang adik kembarnya tentang pasta yang sangat enak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, semua! Perkenalkan, saya murid baru disini! Nama saya…," terdengar jeda sejenak, "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Lovino tersentak dari lamunannya. _Ya, dia … dia, si _Hunter_ itu!_

"Baiklah, Carriedo, kau duduk di samping—mm, Vargas." Seorang guru mengarahkan Antonio untuk duduk disamping sang pewaris cenayang yang telah menunggu hadirnya seorang reinkarnasi _Hunter _di masa lalu.

"Hei, salam kenal…." Antonio tersenyum ceria sambil duduk di sebelah Lovino. "Namamu?"

"Lovino Vargas."

"Umm, Lovino, ya? Aku seperti pernah membaca nama itu, nama yang imut!" Antonio menyahut ceria. "Wajahmu juga manis…."

_Manis?_ Lovino menunduk sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "A-apa sih? Jangan sebut aku manis, aku ini _cowok_, tahu!"

"Haha, kau lucu sekali, Lovi~!"

"Berisik!"

_Seenaknya saja si tomat jelek itu memanggilku manis. Kenal saja tidak! ARGH, pergi saja sana, kalau penggoda begini lebih baik tidak usah bereinkarnasi saja. Buah tomat bahkan lebih baik daripada si _Hunter_-jelek ini!_ Lovino membatin keras-keras. Sepertinya, ia baru saja melupakan bahwa sosok yang bereinkarnasi memiliki sifat serta wajah sama persis dengan sosok sebelumnya. Sosok yang ia rindukan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Vee, dia datang juga…." Feliciano berbisik dari bangku di belakang Lovino.

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Sudah ketiga kalinya Lovino digoda oleh pemuda Spanyol itu dalam seminggu. Hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu dekat, memang—entah kenapa Lovino menjaga jarak dari sang pemuda Spanyol. Takut? Entahlah. Bahkan kata-kata saja tak sanggup mendeskripsikan apa yang menyebabkan ia sedikit menjauhi _Spaniard_ itu.

"Hei, Lovi, kenapa sih, kau menjauhiku? Kita kan bisa berteman!"

Antonio bertanya suatu siang, disaat mereka berdua baru menyelesaikan tugas piket—(mereka piket di hari yang sama, entah kebetulan atau takdir).

Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Lovino, ia menggenggam tangan Antonio erat. "Antonio, mungkin kau akan kaget bila melihat ini, tapi ini kenyataan. Fokuskan… Fokus!" bisiknya pelan.

"Hah, maksudmu apa, Lovi?"

"Ssh, diam! Pejamkan matamu!" Lovino berkata pelan, mata hijaunya mendadak bersinar—tanda kekuatannya sedang digunakan, sinar yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh sesama cenayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisah ini dimulai pada abad ke tujuh belas…..

Cenayang pada saat itu dianggap penyihir hitam oleh masyarakat Eropa. Dan situasi pada saat itu tak terkendali saat _Wizard Hunter_—pemburu penyihir hitam terhebat yang pernah dimiliki dunia, Carriedo, memburu cenayang. Dan, tentu Vargas sebagai salah satu objek buruan tak akan tinggal diam menunggu '_kaumnya_' dihabisi. Perlahan, bendera perang mulai dikibarkan. Saat itu kedua belah pihak benar-benar mengandalkan seluruh yang terkuat dari keluarga masing-masing. Ditengah kegemparan itu, kedua belah pihak diberi keturunan baru, keturunan ketujuh dalam keluarga masing-masing. Lovino Vargas serta kembarannya Feliciano Vargas dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Saat itu, perseteruan semakin memanas. Seluruh cenayang dunia dicari, diburu, bahkan dibunuh atau dibakar—hidup-hidup. Terkadang ada korban tak berdosa ikut jatuh pula. Hingga Vargas mencoba untuk menangani dengan cara menyingkir ke tempat yang tak tersentuh manusia di Italia bagian selatan serta sebagian—agar tidak tercium siapapun, di Italia bagian utara. Di sebuah hutan tepatnya, Lovino pun tumbuh di Italia bagian selatan, bersama keluarga utama—pemimpin Vargas pada masa itu yang merupakan ayahandanya. Dia adalah anak yang ceria dan baik hati, juga sedikit _tsundere_. Tapi, rahasia melingkupi dunianya. Tak sedikit pun ia tahu tentang cenayang, atau _Hunter,_ atau bahkan adik kembarnya sendiri—Feliciano Vargas yang tinggal di hutan Italia Utara.

Sementara itu, keluarga Carriedo pergi ke daerah asalnya, Spanyol—dengan tetap mencari cenayang atau penyihir hitam yang mereka yakini ada. Sama dengan Lovino, Antonio tumbuh dengan baik. Ceria, cerewet, baik hati—walau sedikit iseng. Dan Oyabun menjadi panggilannya sehari-hari. Dia menyukai panggilannya hingga dewasa. Jika Lovino tidak mengetahui apapun tentang permasalahannya, Antonio tahu. Maka ada latihan khusus baginya. Pelatihan khusus bagi para _Hunter_. Terlebih posisinya sebagai pewaris utama nama Carriedo.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Vargas tidak dapat dilacak lagi. Penyamaran mereka sepertinya sempurna. Walau ada cenayang yang berasal dari keluarga Vargas ataupun bukan yang menjadi korban, tetapi semakin tipis jumlahnya. Keberadaan Vargas yang terpecah di Italia Utara dan Selatan menjadi hambatan bagi Carriedo untuk memburu mereka.

Antonio dan Lovino beranjak dewasa. Mereka menjadi pemuda tampan dan gagah. Keduanya merupakan andalan keluarga. Antonio dengan kemahiran menggunakan senjata khusus bagi para _Hunter_. Dan Lovino—hanya dapat menerima keanehan yang sering terjadi, misalnya mimpi bertubi-tubi tentang sebuah kejadian di masa lampau atau masa depan.

Di usia yang kelima belas, Antonio memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Vargas. Dimulai dari Italia Selatan. Sejak awal, Antonio memang belum pernah mencari Vargas. Bahkan bertemu dengan cenayang dari keluarga Vargas saja belum, sama sekali belum. Namun ada sebuah benang merah yang perlahan melilit Antonio dengan pewaris terbesar Vargas, Lovino Vargas.

Gemericik air terjun membelah keheningan di tengah siang dalam hutan belantara daerah Italia Selatan. Pemuda keturunan Vargas, Lovino, duduk di sebuah batu besar di tepi sungai yang cukup deras. Dia termenung dalam diam. Ada yang mengganjalnya dalam hati. Mimpi itu yang mengganggunya, mimpi pertempuran puncak antar cenayang dan sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai _Hunter_.

Antonio telah sampai di hutan Italia Selatan, tempat yang menurutnya menjadi tempat persembunyian Vargas. "Jadi ini," gumamnya pelan sambil terus menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan itu. Desir suara angin yang bertiup pelan, suara binatang hutan dan suara air terjun bercampur aduk menjadi satu, tapi inilah harmoni hutan. Suara yang paling mendominasi kini diambil oleh suara air terjun. Sang Antonio telah sampai di tepi air terjun itu.

_Krak…_ Suara ranting patah tertangkap oleh telinga seorang pemuda yang telah lebih dulu berada di sana.

"Siapa?" Ia meninggikan suaranya. Suara air terjun yang keras menyebabkan ia harus menaikkan beberapa oktaf suaranya yang mulai berubah.

Antonio keluar dari balik pohon besar. Wajah tampannya bermandikan peluh dan matahari yang menyinari tubuhnya membuatnya lebih tampan dan gagah.

"Kau.… Siapa kau?" tanya Lovino sedikit ketus—mengingat keberadaan pemuda asing telah mengganggu waktu merenungnya.

"Aku Antonio. Lalu, kau? Dan, boleh kuminta tomat-tomat itu? Aku lapar," jawab Antonio enteng sambil menunjuk sekeranjang besar tomat yang tergeletak di sebelah Lovino.

"_Bastard_, seenaknya saja. Dasar _Tomato Bastard_!" cerca Lovino sambil melempar sebuah tomat kepada Antonio. "Kau siapa, sih?"

Antonio dengan sigap menangkapnya—dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Lovino. "Hmm, kelihatannya enak. Jadi kau siapa?" tanya Antonio sambil mengunyah tomat segar berwarna merah itu.

"Seenaknya saja. Kau juga siapa? Mengapa bisa berada disini?" cecar Lovino. Matanya sedikit menyipit waspada.

Sinar matahari menyusup dari sela-sela dedaunan, menimpa wajah Lovino sehingga terdapat semburat kemerahan di wajahnya, terutama pipinya.

"Kau manis, ya?" Antonio menggoda Lovino.

"Ah, orang tidak jelas!" Lovino melompat dari batu yang ia duduki. Meninggalkan Antonio dan tomat-tomat lezatnya di tempat itu.

"Hei, hei! Tunggu, aku bukan orang berbahaya, kok…. Aku hanya pengembara yang tersesat. Jadi kau siapa?" Antonio mengejar Lovino dan memberinya tatapan meyakinkan.

"Lovino … Lovino Vargas." Lovino menjawab pendek.

Antonio tersentak. _Vargas?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mata di kedua iris zamrud Lovino meredup, hingga hilang sama sekali. Lovino melepaskan genggamannya. "Hei, apa kau melihatnya tadi?" bisiknya.

"A-aku tak yakin. Yang tadi itu apa?" Antonio menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia melihat kilasan-kilasan mengerikan seperti perang, lalu berganti menjadi sebuah hutan, dan bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip—ah bukan, sama persis dengan sosok Lovino di hadapannya.

Dan '_Antonio_' yang ia lihat juga merupakan dirinya—dengan wajah sama persis, sifat yang sama, kesukaan yang sama pula.

"Itu masa lalu." Lovino menyahut pendek. "Masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan sekarang."

"Masa lalu? Kenapa aku bisa ada di masa lalu?"

Antonio menatap Lovino bingung. Semua ini terasa membingungkan bagai benang ruwet yang tersambung namun terasa sulit untuk dijelaskan secara lurus.

"Aku cenayang. Dan yang kau lihat tadi itu nyata. Memang pernah ada kejadian itu di masa lalu. Dan—bila kau bingung, ingatlah, yang kau lihat tadi hanya prolog. Permulaan. Kaitannya dengan kini, aku tak tahu. Semua itu… terjadi begitu saja."

"Cenayang? Mengapa bisa begitu? Aku ini… apa?"

Antonio sedikit gusar, jawaban Lovino tidak membuatnya merasa puas sedikit pun. Rasa penasarannya bertambah besar.

"Anggap saja kau ini reinkarnasi dari '_Antonio_' di masa lalu. Mengapa kita—aku, kau dan satu lagi, adikku, bisa bereinkarnasi—aku tak tahu. Cenayang tidak mengetahui segalanya."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Tanya saja sama tomat di rumahmu!" Lovino menjawab asal. "Aku pulang!"

Lovino pun melangkahkan kaki, menjauhi kelasnya, menjauhi sekolahnya—dan terutama menjauhi Antonio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued …**

**AN:**

Kangennya nulis fanfic, kangennya sama FHI, kangen banget nulis FL~ Hahaha… Err, sebenernya, saya meu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat seluruh penghuni (?) KBH, mama, kakak, adik, semua—maafkan saya. ;A; Sama buat reader yang setia nungguin FL. Hiks, saya malah jarang update—sekalinya update malah setahun setelahnya. Jelas aja gak ada yang mau baca T_T. Saya mau belajar konsisten nulis. ;A; gak tau ini, nulis aja rasanya berat, bonus mager pula. Q_Q Maaf ya, semua…. Sampe ada reviewer yang bilang updatenya jangan lama-lama. Hiks, maaf~ TTATT doakan ya, biar bisa update cepet… #plak. Plot sebenernya udah di otak. Tapi-tapi-tapi, yang ditulis baru sampe chapter 2. #headbang. Ah, pokoknya doakan saja, biar diupdate cepet.

Err, diatas saya nulis AN penting ya? Dipikir-pikir sih gak gitu penting juga. ;A; pokoknya mau nyampein ke reader, saya mau konsisten nulis. Doakan berhasil! :) Kalo saya lama update, boleh kok PM saya. OuO

BIG THANKS to kak hkr dari KBH! XD Tanpa beliau (?) fanfic ini masih bakal rancu kalimat-kalimatnya… Hoho~ BIG THANKS juga buat kak OuO Kalo di fanfic sebelumnya nggak direview, sy masih bingung berat ini TTATT

Oh iya, boleh minta review nggak? Ini chapter udah di edit sih. Lebih rapi sama lebih 'jelas'. Saya baca ulang yang kemaren rasanya aneh. Gak jelas gitu. Terus feelnya juga nggak dapet. Yang ini gimana, ada peningkatan nggak? Tapi nggak direview juga gak apa sih, salah saya sendiri juga pernah menelantarkan fic ini. ;w; Ah, gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak. Would you give me a second chance by review or keep reading this fict? ;A;

Grazie!

**scarlet everdeen—09052012**


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kejadian tadi siang selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Terutama, sosok pemuda Italia manis itu, Lovino Vargas. Mendadak kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kejadian itu terlalu absurd untuk ukuran pikiran manusia. _Cenayang… Reinkarnasi… Hunter… Apa-apaan itu?_ Hal itu sama sekali tidak logis adanya, dan Antonio sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu. Setidaknya sampai tadi siang. Saat sang pemuda Italia itu menunjukkan hal diluar batas yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh sang _Spaniard_ sebelumnya.

Antonio menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, mencoba mengaitkan kronologi kejadian tadi siang dengan logika. Dan hasilnya nol. Yang ia lihat tadi siang itu nyata. Berarti memang ada hal-hal diluar akal sehat manusia yang sedang terjadi diluar sana—dan yang telah ia sendiri alami siang tadi. Mungkin, ada baiknya ia berendam dalam _bath tub_ untuk sedikit menghilangkan kebingungannya.

Antonio sendiri tak mengetahui sudah berapa lama ia berendam sampai sang adik, Fernando mengetuk pintu kamar mandi keras-keras. "Oi, kakak! Sudah jam makan malam nih…, keluar atau kalau tidak kau akan dimarahi ibu!"

_Hah? Sudah malam?_ Antonio buru-buru mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya itu setelah berpakaian. Dan tampak sang adik menunjukkan raut wajah kesal luar biasa. "Mandinya lama banget!"

Menanggapi keluhan—atau kekesalan adiknya itu, Antonio hanya nyengir. "Yuk, kita makan malam…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter II**

**© scarlet everdeen**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Idea © Alexandra Anya Braginskaya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antonio semakin bingung. Pemuda Italia itu—Lovino Vargas tengah menjauhinya bagai virus. Padahal belum sempat ia bertanya macam-macam tentang kejadian itu. Yah, setidaknya berikan ia sedikit penjelasan pun cukup—walau faktanya sebenarnya 'sedikit' saja tak akan pernah cukup, butuh berlembar-lembar kertas hanya untuk sekedar menjelaskannya.

Tak tahan, Antonio menceritakan segalanya pada adiknya, Fernando.

Sang adik hanya mengangguk-angguk, wajahnya menunjukkan pengertian. "Kak, kenapa Kakak tidak tanya Ayah saja?" Ia mengusulkan setelah Antonio bercerita.

Puk... Antonio menepuk dahinya. "Iya juga ya?" Ia tertawa. "Makasih Fernando!"

Sesaat setelah makan malam, Antonio langsung melaksanakan niatnya, bertanya pada sang ayah—tentang semuanya. Tentang Vargas juga Carriedo. Tentang keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi.

Persis setelah Antonio bertanya, sang ayah hanya menghela napas, kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya dan ia menyeka keringat dengan tisu. "Rupanya kemampuan mereka masih bertahan sampai saat ini. Kemari, Nak!" Ia berkata sembari beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Antonio, memberi kode untuk mengikutinya ke ... perpustakaan pribadinya.

Antonio mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya bila ayahnya ingin berbicara, ia hanya menyuruh untuk mendatanginya di ruang kerja pribadinya. "Mengapa disini?" Antonio bertanya bingung. Sejujurnya ia sangat jarang mengunjungi perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya. Ia jauh lebih suka menggunakan internet untuk tugas-tugas sekolahnya ketimbang pergi ke perpustakaan ayahnya—walau buku disana sebenarnya cukup lengkap.

"Kalau kau sudah sampai bertemu Vargas itu, rasanya tak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi, Nak..." Ayah Antonio menjawab santai, walau jelas ada ketegangan dalam suara yang ia keluarkan.

Sang ayah menaiki tangga yang biasa digunakan untuk mengambil buku di bagian yang tidak terjangkau oleh tinggi badannya. Alih-alih mengambil buku, ayahnya malah menggeser tangganya pada bagian kosong antara dua buah rak. Ia mengambil buku pertama dari baris rak paling atas pada sebelah kanannya.

Kriet...

Antonio mengangkat alis namun tidak bertanya.

Tembok yang dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna krem kekuningan itu seperti retak, namun garis-garis retakan terlalu rapi, membentuk persegi panjang dan bergerak membuka. Antonio menyimpulkan itu ialah pintu. Di dalamnya terdapat ruangan semacam brankas berisi buku-buku kuno yang tebal. Perlahan ayahnya mengambil keduanya, mengibaskan debu yang menyelimuti keduanya—yang mengakibatkan Antonio bersin—sebelum akhirnya turun dari tangga dan meletakkannya pada meja di ujung ruangan dengan sofa beludru merah yang mengelilinginya. Antonio mengikuti langkah ayahnya dan duduk bersebrangan.

"Di jaman modern seperti ini saja, pengaruh Vargas masih kuat. Sama kuatnya dengan tiga abad lalu."

Antonio menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Yah, sepertinya manusia tidak boleh hidup dalam kelogisan pikiran saja. Terkadang memang ada hal yang tidak realistis dan membayangi hidup kita dengan sedemikian kuatnya. Antonio, mungkin Carriedo harus bertekuk lutut pada akhirnya..."

"Bertekuk lutut?"

"Kau bilang kau sudah lihat semuanya dari kemampuan si Vargas itu..."

"Belum, belum semuanya, Yah."

Sang ayah mengangkat alis. "Sampai mana kalau begitu?"

"Sampai aku bertemu dengannya di hutan belantara Italia Selatan." Antonio menjawab jujur.

"Belum begitu jauh, ya... Setidaknya kau sudah tahu kalau Carriedo itu pemburu penyihir, termasuk cenayang." Ayahnya meluruskan punggungnya dan kembali duduk tegak seraya membuka buku kuno itu. "Ini catatan para leluhur kita. Dibuat saat Carriedo dan Vargas sama-sama pecah. Ambil, dan baca ini Antonio!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sang pewaris tunggal Carriedo pada jaman itu berpetualang, berambisi mencari Vargas dan bersumpah untuk menghabisinya—terlepas dari sifatnya yang ceria dan tidak menunjukkan ambisi apapun. Baginya, Vargas telah merenggut nyawa ibunya. Ibunya mati saat melindunginya dari kekejaman penyihir hitam haus darah bernamakan cenayang, walau faktanya bukan seperti itu. Cenayang tersebut hanya memperingatkan keluarga Carriedo saat itu, namun Carriedo pada saat itu tidak mengindahkannya, hanya menganggap omongan itu sebagai ocehan nenek tua yang hampir mati. Atas dasar rasa manusiawi, keluarga Carriedo turut serta membawa nenek—sang cenayang itu—menuju Spanyol. Dan terjadilah pertumpahan darah ditengah perjalanan menuju Spanyol dengan penyihir hitam sungguhan, dan saat itu ibunya mati, sementara sang cenayang yang memperingatkannya tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri dan menonton kejadian itu._

_Antonio kecil hanya bisa meratap saat itu. Dan sejak itu ia menumbuhkan rasa bencinya pada cenayang—dan hal itu berefek pada seluruh keluarga Carriedo. Mereka semakin gencar untuk mencari cenayang serta penyihir hitam serta pergerakan mereka semakin lihai, rapi dan tersembunyi seperti yang diharapkan oleh para pendahulu. Sementara itu, musuh utama mereka menyembunyikan diri mereka rapat-rapat._

_Hingga pada usianya yang kelima belas, ia bermodalkan nekat dan kelihaiannya sebagai _Hunter_ mencari tahu akan keberadaan Vargas, sang musuh utama._

_Setelah berjumpa dengan satu-satunya pewaris Vargas, Antonio nyaris tak percaya bahwa pemuda manis itu benar-benar Vargas. Ia tampak terlalu polos dan ... rapuh. Entahlah, Antonio sendiri juga tak yakin. Ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya sebagai cenayang. Apa Vargas menyembunyikan fakta itu erat-erat? Mungkin mereka sudah lelah melanjutkan perseteruan dengan Carriedo yang berlangsung selama berabad-abad, mungkin juga mereka menyembunyikan diri untuk suatu saat membalas perbuatan para _Hunter_, dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan pewaris utamanya mengetahui siapa sesungguhnya dirinya agar keturunan mereka tidak pernah berakhir._

_Antonio memilih fakta yang kedua. Detik ini, ia harus berpura-pura tenggelam dalam kehidupan Vargas dan kembali suatu saat nanti untuk menghabisi mereka tanpa bersisa._

_Mungkin final kisah akan begitu seandainya pewaris utama Vargas bukanlah Lovino Vargas._

_Perjumpaan awalnya dengan Lovino di air terjun membuatnya terlilit sebuah masalah yang lebih sulit daripada hanya sekedar melakoni sandiwara dan menusuk dari belakang. Seandainya ... mereka berdua tidak pernah jatuh cinta satu dengan yang lainnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antonio menatap ayahnya. "Antonio—umm, susah sekali, namanya sama denganku—pernah jatuh cinta dengan Lovino?"

Sang ayah menganggukan kepalanya.

Antonio membulatkan mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, apa aku nanti akan jatuh cinta pada reinkarnasinya? Dan, oh, ya, kalau Lovino itu _cowok_, bagaimana caranya ia menghasilkan keturunan?"

Ayahnya kini tertawa. "Kau belum baca sampai akhir..."

Antonio mengangguk-angguk dan menundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan membaca buku tua tebal dan berdebu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sang pewaris Carriedo tersebut tinggal bersama Vargas selama berbulan-bulan. Ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai _Hunter _dengan baik. Ia menyelidiki sang pangeran Vargas, menyelidiki setiap kemampuan cenayang yang dimiliki oleh keluarga itu, menyelidiki asal-usul serta sejarah. Riset demi riset ia lakukan setiap malam tanpa pengetahuan siapa pun—itu menurut pemikirannya. Kenyataannya, semua riset itu diketahui oleh sang pewaris Vargas—namun ia terlalu buta karena segala sesuatu telah disembunyikan dari padanya—tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Mimpi buruk demi mimpi buruk pun selalu datang menghampiri tiap malam, dan itu berakhir saat ia menyusup ke kamar Antonio—yang saat itu dianggap tamu—dan terlelap di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Dan bila ia bangun keesokan harinya, ia akan mendapati dirinya kembali ke kamarnya dengan selimut beludru hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil untuk pemuda seusianya._

_Bagi Antonio saat itu, semuanya tampak normal. Ia hanya berpura-pura, ia seorang agen rahasia didalam sana. Namun tampaknya ia melupakan sesuatu._

_Kedekatannya dengan sang pewaris Vargas... Mungkin tujuan awalnya hanya untuk sekedar mengorek informasi—tapi, setelah menyadari kepolosan dari sang pemuda, Antonio tidak pernah tahu mengapa ia kerap mendekati sang pemuda Vargas acap kali ia sendirian, atau setiap kali ia pergi sendirian ke air terjun, dimana mereka berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya, dimana mereka berjumpa pada takdir menyesakkan dan dimana mereka berjumpa dalam wujud manusia untuk terakhir kalinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antonio menatap ayahnya sekali lagi. "Sepertinya kisah ini memiliki _ending_ yang cukup buruk."

Ayahnya hanya menepuk bahu Antonio seraya berkata, "Tidak ada akhir kisah yang buruk, tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya. Kau tahu, bahkan kematian mungkin bukan sesuatu yang tampak begitu buruk. Mungkin akan ada keajaiban setelah kematian berlalu. Dan tampaknya hari semakin malam, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"E-eh, tugas, sepertinya belum." Antonio tersenyum kikuk.

"Sana, kerjakan dulu, lalu tidur... Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan kisahnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:** 3 bulaaan! Rekor~ #digampar. Uhuk, sebenarnya ini dikerjakan di sela-sela jam kosong dimana seharusnya saya kontrol latihan drama, dan dilanjutkan dengan ulangan matematika. Mohon maklum bila terdapat absurditas tingkat tinggi dan mood kisah yang tidak mengena. (: #ojigi. Mohon maaf untuk update super lama juga~ HIKS T_T

Masih adakah yang berkenan untuk memberi feedback? Dan terima kasih untuk membaca... :D

**19092012**

**scarlet xo**


End file.
